Another Year
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Another year for Kate Beckett and her team. What will happen this year?


_**13 years earlier.**_

"_Katherine Marie Beckett! Grab your bag and let's go!" Johanna Beckett yelled up the stairs for her 13 year old daughter._

"_I'm coming Mom. Give me two minutes." Kate said. She hated being called by her full name._

"_Hurry up!" Johanna yelled before walking into the kitchen where her husband Jim sat reading the morning newspaper._

"_Is she coming?" Jim asked looking up at his wife._

"_I'm already here." Kate said grabbing a piece of toast._

"_I hope you have a good day sweetie." Jim said kissing his daughter's forehead._

"_Bye Daddy. Come on Mom. I have to meet Lanie and the Boys out the front of the school." Kate said running out the door to her mother's car and getting in._

"_Alright then. I hope you have a wonderful day darling. See you this afternoon." Johanna said before Kate slammed the door shut._

"_Hey Becks. How were your holidays?" Javier Esposito said hugging his best friend/sister._

"_Hey Espo. Yeah it was alright. How were your holidays?" Kate asked hugging Kevin Ryan her other best friend/brother._

"_Same old same old." He answered as Lanie sauntered up to them._

"_Hey boys. Kate." Lanie said hugging them all._

"_Hey Lane. How were your holidays?" Ryan asked as they started towards homeroom._

"_Yeah alright. Bit boring. So do we have any classes together?" Lanie asked as they stopped and looked at each other's timetables._

"_Yes. We all have the same classes together!" Espo said fist bumping them all._

"_Hopefully it stays like that. And that you two don't get detention all the time like last year." Kate said laughing as they walked in C3, their homeroom._

"_I remember that. That was Ryan's fault though. He told me to." Javier said as they all took seats up the back._

"_Good morning class. My name is Miss Wright. And I am your homeroom, English and History teacher for this year. Now to do the roll." Miss Wright said calling out names._

"_So, what do you have next?" Lanie asked Kate._

"_Spanish. Same as you. Duh." Kate said._

"_Don't 'duh' me." Lanie warned smiling a little._

"_Ah looks like we have a late comer. What's your name?" she asked the boy that came running in._

"_Rick Rogers." The boy panted as he walked up the back and sat next to Espo._

"_Thank you for coming to class." Miss Wright said as she sat down at her desk._

"_Yeah no problem." He muttered in response._

"_Hey, my names Javier Esposito. But you can call me Esposito." Javi said holding his hand out to Rick for him to shake._

"_Rick Rogers." He replied shaking his hand and smiling._

"_Cool. This is my bro Kevin Ryan. We all call him Ryan. This is Lanie Parish and Kate Beckett." Esposito said introducing the others while having a look at his timetable._

"_Looks like you are stuck with us for the whole year." Ryan said looking over Javier's shoulder while the walked towards Spanish._

"_Oh well will have to do." Rick said as they walked behind the girls._

"_Javi, stop talking." Kate said turning around to walk backwards._

"_How can you do that without running into anything?" he asked as they stood outside the classroom._

"_Don't know. I got that trait off my mum." Kate said as they got their textbooks out of their bags._

_**Half an hour later.**_

"_About time for Lunch." Ryan said as they sat down in the cafeteria._

"_You're always hungry." Lanie commented as they started eating._

"_How long have you all known each other?" Rick asked taking a bite of his sandwich._

"_Since prep." Espo said with his mouth full._

_Kate slapped him upside the head. "Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?"_

"_Sorry. And yes she has. I just chose not to listen." Javier said poking her in retaliation._

"_So I see. So, never seen you around these parts before? Which private school are you from?" Kate asked grabbing Esposito's apple._

"_Hey, that was mine!" Javi said looking at her as she took a bite out of it._

"_Do you want it?" Kate asked shoving it towards him._

"_Nah. I'll just have yours instead," Espo said stealing Kate's._

"_Fair enough. Back to my question. Where you from kid?" Kate asked turning towards Rick._

"_Dalton." He responded as he took a bite from his sandwich._

"_Nice." Kate said turning towards Lanie and started talking to her._

_**That afternoon-After school**_

"_Kate, we are all coming over to your place to hang out." Esposito said as they left the school grounds._

"_Okies. See you soon then." Kate said getting into her father's car._

"_How was your day sweetie?" Jim asked as he pulled out into the New York traffic._

"_Yeah it was alright. Same old same old." Kate answered as they turned onto their street._

"_I see your friends will be coming over this afternoon." Jim said as he pulled into the driveway._

"_Yeah, hope you and Mom don't mind." Kate said as she got out of the car._

"_It's fine sweetie." Jim said unlocking the door._

"_Mom, we're home." Kate called as she put her bag on the floor._

"_Katie, how was school?" Johanna said coming out of the kitchen and kissing Kate on the forehead._

"_It was good. I made a new friend. His name is Rick Rogers. Oh and Lanie and the Boys are coming over in 5." Kate said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge._

"_Good thing I made snacks then." Jo said, taking off her apron._

"_Very good thing, because we're here." Lanie said, greeting Johanna as she walked in._

"_Hello boys. How were your holidays?" Johanna said pulling up some more chairs._

"_Same old, same old." They said in unison._

"_What are you all up to tonight?" Jim asked sitting next to Esposito._

"_Thought we could all go to Remy's?" Lanie said picking up a cookie and biting it._

"_Sounds good to me." Kate said looking to her Mom and Dad for permission._

"_Have a good night." They said as they walked out the door._

"_You to Mr and Mrs Beckett!" They called as they walked out the door._

_**Remy's**_

"_So Kate, what are you doing for your Mom's birthday?" Lanie asked as they all took a bite of their hamburgers._

"_Don't know yet." She replied sipping her milkshake._

"_If you need any help just let us know." Ryan said as he sipped his milkshake._

"_Yeah will do. So what are you all up to this weekend?" Kate asked as she sipped her strawberry milkshake._

"_I thought we could all go to the park together and hang out like the old times?" Esposito said as they finished their meals._

"_Sounds like a great idea. Look I gotta go. See ya tomorrow guys." Lanie said waving before hurrying off._

"_Yeah same. See you guys tomorrow." Ryan said going the other direction._

"_Want me to walk you home?" Esposito said as they fell into step._

"_Sure." She replied as they walked to Kate's house only to find a bunch of cops around._

"_What the hell is going on?" Kate said, she found her father sitting in the gutter outside their home._

"_Sweetie, its your Mom. I went out and when I got back I found these cops around. She was murdered in the kitchen. They don't know who did it." Jim said crying again._

_All Kate could remember was her father telling her before she fainted into Esposito's arm._

**13 Years later**

Kate Beckett woke up in a sweat after the dream she had lived through 13 years earlier.

'_Gotta get to work.' _She thought as she got up and got dressed.

**20 mins later**

"Morning guys." Beckett said as she walked to her desk in the 12th Precinct.

"Morning Becks. How are you this fine fabulous morning?" Ryan asked in his cheery tone, forgetting what day it was.

"Good. Keep your cheeriness to yourself." Beckett said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey, how are you today?" Esposito asked as he brought a chair up to her desk.

"I'm doing okay. Apart from a very real nightmare this morning." She replied quietly.

"Again?" he asked in the same tone.

"Yeah." She replied.


End file.
